


Board, Much?

by Autumn_Froste



Series: Two Redheads and a Brunet Walk into a Bar [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/F, F/M, board meetings, gingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Froste/pseuds/Autumn_Froste
Summary: Pepper and Natasha are tired of certain members of the Stark Industries board. Nothing like putting someone in their place.





	Board, Much?

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love my betas? Cause they're the best ppl ever. :-D

“I can’t even believe this ridiculous board meeting was called.” Pepper sat at her desk massaging her temples. Natasha walked over and sat directly in front of her. Nat grasped Pepper by her wrists gently and pulled them away from her head.

 

“You have nothing to worry about. I have this covered.” A very devious smile graced her lips.

 

Pepper leaned back in her chair and looked up at her, taking her hands into her own and pulling the smaller woman into her lap, her legs on either side of Pepper’s. “You do, don’t you? You’re not worried in the slightest.” Natasha shook her head just enough to make her curls bounce. “Well then, by all means, whenever it’s time, take over in the meeting.”

 

“I kinda wish Tony was here for this. This is the crap he thrives on.”

 

Pepper let out a laugh, “I’m sure he would have preferred this to HYDRA any day as well. Friday’s recording all angles and whatnot just to be sure he doesn’t miss anything if they don’t make it back in time.”

 

Nat leaned over and began kissing up her neck. “I finished your paperwork for you last night,” she paused to nibble behind Pepper’s ear, “so all you have to do is look it over, and we can take a long weekend. Hmm?”

 

Pepper’s hands slid over Nat’s waist and over her bottom, “That sounds fantastic, kinda like your ass.” She’d squeezed it tightly while she pushed her up on top of the table. “When I find out what you’ve done, you may deserve a spanking.” Pepper lightly popped her on the rear before her fingers began working teasingly up the edge of Nat’s already short skirt.

 

“Well, you’re in a mood.” Nat smiled as she leaned up to kiss the strawberry blonde.

 

Happy knocked on the door before poking his head in and clearing his throat, “The uh, the board members are on the way. They're going through security.” He cleared his throat, “You may want  to, uh, check each other for lipstick.” He turned beet red before sliding back out the door.

 

They looked at each other and broke out giggling. “I have to admit I'm really liking this lipstick that doesn't come off on skin,” Pepper said.

 

“You say that now. Just wait until you get into your marking mood,” Nat smiled at her teasingly.

 

Pepper’s blue eyes grew darker with want. “You think I can't mark you other ways? That sounds like a challenge.”

 

“Miss Potts,” Friday alerted them. “Some of the board members are getting off the elevator.”

 

“We'll pick this up later,” Pepper said to Nat.

 

She bit her lip as she slid out of Pepper’s embrace and more fully onto the table, crossing her legs to give the board members the semi appearance of being apropos as she went through the files to make sure they were in the order she wanted them to be.

 

Pepper had her cup of coffee on the table. The cup had both shades of their lipsticks on it. Pepper kissed her next to her ear right as she whispered, “You do tend to bring it out in me.”

 

Natasha’s face brightened as she grabbed Pepper’s hand and kissed the inside of her wrist before she could walk away. “Pepper,” Nat’s green eyes sparkled with want, “Когда мы вернемся домой, я буду трахать вас так хорошо, что вы не помните свое имя.”*

 

“Well, I’ll be damned!” said Mark Braun as he walked in the door. “It’s true. I have to say, you know how to pick a hot piece of ass, Pepper.”

 

“How do you know that hot piece of ass didn’t pick her, Mark?” said Everett Graham walking through the door behind him with his cane.

 

Natasha glanced at Pepper from across the room who gave her a slight nod to go ahead. “Thankfully the hot piece of ass knows better than to pick someone who’s company is going to go under in the next ten years. Oil’s not looking so good there, Mark. Have you found something to expand to yet?” He stared at her unblinking. “It’s okay. I know you _must_ have found something to expand on since those HYDRA board members you had, did a real number on you. They just sucked the life right out of you like the little vampires they are. Worse than the mob, right?” Mark blanched at the mention of HYDRA. It was a well-kept secret that he had board members that were HYDRA, and Nat had kicked that bucket of multi-headed snakes over right quick.

 

“And you, Everett,” Nat smiled at him while she looked up and fixed his tie. “You couldn’t keep up with me in conversation, and you wanted to try and keep up with me in bed?” Nat turned her head and looked around the room, “It does get exasperated being asked over and over if I’m sure I wouldn’t prefer someone like you.” She sighed, “Tsk, tsk, tsk. You wouldn’t last two minutes. Besides, last time I looked, I have more money that you do, and I do mean mine, not Pepper or Tony’s. After all, profiteering off of Jewish gold, paintings and whatever else your family stole doesn’t count. I have to ask, do you still have that swastika tattoo on top of your heart? The one dear ol’ dad was so proud you got when you turned into a ‘man.’” She mimed the last word before turning to the other board members.”There’s a picture of them standing together showing off their Nazi tattoos. It’s almost sweet. I’m sure it’s quite fetching in your old age. The wrinkles must have it somewhere around your ribs by now.”

 

Pepper had to turn around to keep from laughing with that visual. After all, Nat wasn’t too much older than Everett was, but she’d definitely kept her looks.

 

“Hey, Miss Pepper,” a voice came from behind her.

 

“Mr. Collins, I told you not to call me that.”

 

A voice behind her stated, “Someone has to keep up some rules of propriety, even if it is just me and Collins.”

 

Pepper smiled at the older gentlemen. They’d been nothing but kind since meeting her.  “How are you doing?”

 

“Right as rain. What’s going on over there?” Harry asked.

 

Collins nodded in agreement. “Better than that bunch in any case.” He nodded toward Everett, Mark, and Natasha.

 

“They called her a piece of ass, and she’s not letting it go this time. You know how she has dirt on everyone. She’s going to give them a peek of what she can do to destroy them. We’re tired of the comments since they intentionally bring up things in the press and make others have issues with our and Tony’s relationship, so she’s calling them out. She’s done. I’m done. And Tony’s past done. This is a warning shot across the bow to everyone else. The next one won’t be met so kindly.”

 

Collins beamed, “After watching what she did to Congress a little while back, I look forward to it.”

 

Pepper smiled, “Oh, it’s being recorded. Popcorn and drinks in the Common Room upstairs later.”

 

Another man walked up to the ‘Old SI Stockholders’ who were standing across the room. “Did I come at a bad time?” The other five board members following behind him took their seats.

 

“Only if you want to be berated by this… upstart. Thinks she can change things just because she’s fucking Stark and Potts,” Everett Sputtered out.

 

“Really?” Nat tilted her head and sat on the table, “You received your board position had nothing to do with kissing Obadiah Stane’s ass to get on the board? Did you suck his cock, too?” She shrugged, “It wouldn’t be a surprise since Mark here’s proclivities aren’t as secret as he thinks they are.”

 

“This is an outrage—!” Everett began loudly.

 

Nat slid off the table and stood as close as she could without touching the man, “No, do you know what an outrage is? An outrage is people like you are still here. You shouldn’t exist. You should have grown out of this ridiculous attitude you have toward women, the LGBTQ crowd, people of colour, or anyone else I may have missed because you were—no, are a Nazi. You should have been ashamed of yourself back then, and you should be especially ashamed of yourself now! You are a disgusting Ебаный мудак*!”

 

“P-Pepper!” Everett sputtered. “You aren’t going to do anything?”

 

Pepper sat down in her chair at the head of the table and took a sip of her coffee. “What would you have me do, Everett? You’ve violated 128 bylaws, many of them being quite serious. As for what Natasha has said,” Pepper’s blue eyes narrowed, “is there anything that’s untrue?” She waited long enough to open her briefcase and set some documents on the table. “I’ll make this easy for you, Everett. The answer is _all_ of it’s true. Including many documents and plenty of video footage that will get you arrested in several countries with worse prisons than the ones in the US. I just have to say the word.”

 

The old man stood there flabbergasted.

 

“I’ve never seen this side of you,” Mark said. “It’s sexy.”

 

“Give it up, Mark!” Pepper exclaimed.

 

“Would you like a broken arm?” Natasha asked politely, “Because that's what's going to happen if you go anywhere near her or Tony.”

 

“Pepper, really! Pull back your attack dog.”

 

“Mark, she's nowhere near attack position.” Pepper took a sip of coffee as she organized her papers. “However, if you or anyone else would like that to change, just say the word.” She looked up at him, the first time she’d paid him any real attention. 

 

“Fine! It’s true,” Everett said just loud enough to be heard.

 

“And you’re no longer on the board or allowed in or on any SI property unless escorted by another employee, level seven or higher that Natasha and Tony have both screened.” Pepper smiled, “Remember, you’re still under SI contract on or off the board. Our lawyers will be contacting you or your counsel tomorrow. Happy will escort you out of the building. Oh, and Everett, if you try anything and I mean if you put one toe even the slightest _millimetre_ over the line, I’m sure Ms. Romanoff will be more than happy to release any to all information she deems fit.” Pepper blinked at the old man, waiting to see what his next move would be.

 

He gave her a menacing look as he stood up straight and tall as he walked out of the room with Happy excitedly on his heels, revoking all of Everett’s passes to everywhere in the building and throughout all other SI properties.  

 

“Would anyone else like to join him? I promise it won’t hurt our feelings. Better now than have a repeat of this circus in a few months.” Pepper looked at each board member individually, her eyes eventually settling on Mark. “Now, Mark, you’ve seen what can happen to someone when he crosses the line. Everett crossed it long ago; he just crossed it one too many times as of late. How do you think we should continue from now on?”

 

Nat refilled the mug she and Pepper had been sharing and took a sip of the coffee before setting it down in front of Pepper. “Pepper, if I may?” Pepper nodded while taking a drink of coffee.

 

Nat circled the room as she spoke, “I think that over the years many of you have become lax in your duties, and you’ve been happy to let first Stane and now Pepper do all the work and then complain about the job she’s done, which from what I’ve seen from some of you, is the way you live your lives in general. Frankly, you’re complete idiots who inherited this position of power for one reason or another, mostly from Obadiah Stane. As we all know, he was a very bad man, and he got his comeuppance.” Nat put her hand up, “Now, I’m not saying that eventually, I won’t get mine as well. I’m just stating the facts on Stane. We all make mistakes and some of them are some damn big ones. If some of you need help to correct your mistakes, all you have to do is ask. It’s better you ask for help now then you try and ask for forgiveness. You’ll find we really aren’t the forgiving type on this sort of thing after our past adventures. However, if you’d like a meeting to talk things over, we can arrange something that even your problems won’t know about.” Nat gave them a small smile before ending back up beside Pepper, “We will do whatever we can to help you.”

 

Whilst Nat had been talking, Pepper placed a packet which had been labeled for each of them on the table.

“Here's a packet of the new bylaws. We can discuss and possibly change something if you disagree.” Pepper closed her briefcase. “We're taking the rest of the day off. Make sure you look over the paperwork carefully.” She smiled, “Mr. Harry, Mr. Collins, I look forward to dinner later tonight.”

 

Pepper grabbed Nat's hand on the way out the door. She leaned over and kissed her at the elevator. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

  
  
  


Translations:

Когда мы вернемся домой, я буду трахать вас так хорошо, что вы не помните свое имя -

When we get home, I'll fuck you so well that you do not remember your name.

  


Ебаный мудак  - Fucking Asshole


End file.
